


Anzo's hell week

by SekseeDragoness



Series: Anzo's Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats are cunts, Gen, Hades hairy arse, hell week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/SekseeDragoness
Summary: After having a hell of a week, Anzo finds that sometimes a little destruction can be a good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have never had the pleasure of meeting my OC, Anzo, he is basically like an alter ego of me (my manself). He's like me, hopped up on too much sugar and red food dye... and aphrodisiacs. :D
> 
> Kira is his lil rescue kitty. She is a bi-colour, white and ginger harlequin pattern kitten, with one blue eye and one green/yellow eye.

Anzo had just endured what could only be described as a truly hellish week. 

Between dealing with some assholes that decided to graffiti the clubhouse; his business being targeted by some whackjob religious group, that insisted on preaching about sins of the flesh to any customers trying to enter or leave the store (not to mention any unfortunate soul who just happened to walk by his store); his back tyre blowing out on the way home half way through the week, leaving him with a very sad and scratched up baby having to be fixed up; having to drive his old beater to work and back until one of his bikes were fixed, because life being the bitch it is, he had already put his other bike in to get a severely needed service two days prior to the accident and getting strange hung-up calls at all hours from a 'private' number, which continued despite him changing his number earlier in the week, Anzo was about ready to lose his shit in a major way.

He was also now dealing with roadrash up his left arm and the left side of his back, which hurt like a bitch any time his shirt got snagged on some of the scabs covering the majority of it or if he moved to fast, or lifted his arm too high and split one of the deeper wounds making them weep and bleed. 

Then just to make things a little more interesting, on the way home, with the help of a severe downpour, he discovered that the roof of his old beater had a hole in it, directly above the drivers seat.  
He spent the duration of the next red light flailing around uselessly, punching the roof, the door, the dashboard, the steering wheel and anything else he could reach, while cursing Hades hairy ass and the apocalyptic steed he must have rode into town on, for the bad luck he was enduring. Much to the horror and amusement of passing pedestrians and the occupants of any other vehicle that happened to see him. 

He then took a deep breath and calmly drove the rest of the way home, envisioning the nice warm bath he was going to absolutely luxuriate in for at least an hour when he got home, before curling up in front of the fireplace in the fluffiest socks and jumper he could find (which would likely belong to his partner who was sadly out of town on business until the next week),while chowing down on some home delivered Italian food from his favourite restaurant and a nice bottle of wine. He was going to spend the whole night chilling out with his kitten Kira, while watching whatever random shit caught his fancy on Netflix.

Despite being dripped on the entire way home, he was relatively calm and relaxed by the time he got home. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He didn't bother locking it and silently prayed that some dumb motherfucker would steal the piece of shit and save him the hassle of having to get rid of it himself, because frankly, his arse was done with it. 

He unlocked the front door and walked inside, toeing his boots off by the door and grabbing a towel from the linen closet so he could towel off a bit before getting to the carpeted areas of his house. He was rubbing the towel over his head as he walked into the living room, planning to get the fire started before heading off to have his bath, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked around the room, his right eye twitching violently as he took note of the sheer amount of destruction that was now surrounding him. There were two full length windows with lace curtains that were now torn and hanging askew, there was no way that they could be salvaged at this point. The thick, blackout drapes were half hanging across one of the windows as one of the curtain rods had been knocked out of it's bracket, the other was looking like it had seen better days, with various pulls and catches running up and down it's length.

There was no cushion left untouched, it was like a whirlwind had torn through and thrown them about the room, half of them with tears and bits of stuffing scattered around them, their innards spilling out onto the floor. The actual couches were not looking much better.

A drying rack full of clothing that he had left by one of the windows, planning to fold and put away the items after work, was now on it's side, the washing strewn among the remnants of the couch and it's cushions. He could already tell that some of the items had not fared any better than the couch and he was going to be replacing quite a few pairs of socks.

The mantelpiece above the fire was the only thing in the room that looked clean and free of the disaster that had been wreaked upon the room, but that was only due to the fact that every item that had once been sitting on it, was now in a pile on the floor below, strewn among the shattered remnants of a vase, some photographs within cracked frames, what was once a set of beautiful, decorative sake cups that he and Isaac had brought back from a trip to Japan and a bunch of Christmas cards they had not yet bothered to get rid of.

Curled up in the middle of the room, on one of the few cushions that appeared to still have it's stuffing intact, was Kira, peacefully sleeping.

Anzo's eye twitched again and it took all of his willpower to simply turn around and walk out of the room. He headed straight to his bedroom and into the ensuite, locking the door behind him so that the cat wouldn't follow him in. He feared at the moment that it would be far too tempting to drown the damned thing if she got close to him while he was in there.

Three hours later the doorbell rang and Anzo quickly made his way to the front door to collect his food. He gave the delivery driver a large tip and then made his way back into the living room.  
He had finished his bath and cleaned up the mess, then got the fire going before going to have another quick shower to wash the fluff and dust off of himself.  
He had changed into his fluffy socks, a pair of warm sweatpants and his lovers big, warm, fluffy jumper. 

He walked to the middle of the room and flomped down onto a big cushy mound covered by a soft mink blanket. He'd decided to just pile all of the cushions from the couch onto the floor and cover them to make a comfy little nest for himself.  
He opened up the containers of food, one filled with spaghetti bolognese and the other with creamy mushroom gnocci and set them on the coffee table beside him. 

He turned on the TV and flicked through the choices while sipping on his glass of red wine.  
He decided he couldn't go wrong with Deadpool, action, comedy, crudeness and insanity, sounded just like himself. 

He settled back to enjoy the movie when he felt a shift in the cushions of his 'nest'.  
He looked down with a raised eyebrow, then sighed with a shake of his head "I think I'm starting to understand why someone dumped your fuzzy little butt in a rubbish bag and tossed you in the gutter" 

Kira rubbed up against his arm then looked up at him with her mismatched eyes and gave a little purr-meow, before curling up along his side and going to sleep.  
Anzo couldn't help himself, he started laughing as he gave her a small scratch under the chin. 

As the movie started, he looked around what was now a pretty bare looking room and figured he needed to redecorate anyway, I mean, who the hell had lace curtains anymore anyway and they had already talked about upgrading the decade old sofa, so it wasn't like that was a big loss.  
He could get new frames for the photographs and he'd just been given an excuse to take another trip to Japan. 

Looking at it that way, he figured that maybe things were looking up for him now.


End file.
